


Denial

by Lcie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, Not Beta Read, katarina has a lot of bottled up angst, sad lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcie/pseuds/Lcie
Summary: Before she knew what was even happening, Riven was on her ass in the mud of an Ionian alleyway.





	Denial

She heard a swift whip of wind and before she knew what was even happening, Riven was on her ass in the mud of an Ionian alleyway. She hissed through her teeth, a hand gently pressed to her now likely broken nose. The face above her slowly merged from two blurry forms into one, strands of red drifting across that alabaster face that she’d known so well. That face that had smiled and laughed with her, that face that burned bright red when Riven decided to lean in and steal a kiss that one night.

That face was now twisted in a deep snarl.

Riven closed her eyes again because all she could think about was how stunning Katarina looked standing above her and how she had one hell of a punch. Crimson continued to drip from her nose and into her bandaged hands. “Deserved that one, I guess.”

That snarl only deepened.

“That really all you have to say?” Amber eyes shut with a sigh, knowing the verbal throttling she was about to receive. 

“I searched for days. I grieved, Riven. I mourned for you. You abandoned your home, your platoon- you abandoned Noxus of all things. You left-” Katarina’s lips pursed and caught on that cursed word, because it meant that what they used to have was more than it actually was. Denial is a heavy burden- almost as much as the sins that lay shattered and strapped to your back. Riven didn’t dare move from the mud and let it soak through her clothes. She didn’t speak about the silver poking out from the strap on Katarina’s neck with half of a rune on it, either. Again, that bullshit word denial clawed at the back of Riven’s head.

“Go ahead and kill me then. Why else would you be here?” 

Katarina looked away, throat working and jaw tightening, and Riven cautiously arose from the ground when she noticed the other’s chest shudder. She tried to resist at first, weakly beating her fists against Riven’s chest before allowing herself to be held in those strong, scarred arms like she used to be. 

She was a loud crier. Ugly too. Riven gave up on crying long ago, but Katarina- she’d habitually bottled up all her emotions until it spilled over and flooded her entire being and shook her to the core. Delicate center masked by angry red and spitfire.

They sat in that muddy alleyway on a hot Ionian night- warm sunset skies above, and the scents of food and choruses of laughter from nearby houses. Had Riven been anywhere else, she would have smiled and thought about how tranquil it was.

Instead, Riven realized that her sins were heavier than any sword, shattered or not, when she watched Katarina cry and realized she was the cause.


End file.
